


Run Away With Me

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I just really love them ok - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, exploring the imagination, soft, we love that good soft gay content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Roman is sick of people being mean to Deceit, and offers his boyfriend a getaway.





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> here's some soft stuff cause i love u guys

Roman was tired of the other Sides treating Deceit as if he was only a bad guy. Sure, sometimes he did things that weren’t good, but he had Thomas’ best interest at heart. He wanted to help. He deserved to be listened to.

It had been another long day of dealing with Thomas’ dilemmas. Patton and Virgil had both been rude to Deceit, even though he made perfectly valid points.

The two were standing together after everyone else had sunk out. Deceit felt more down that he usually did after being ignored. He held onto Roman, refusing to make eye contact. Roman gently placed a hand onto Deceit’s face, making the snake-like side look at him.

“Let’s run away together,” He suggested, a small smile on his face.

Deceit tried to fight off his own smile. “Run away together? And how do you suggest we do that, my love? We can’t really leave. Thomas needs us.”

Roman intertwined his fingers with Deceit’s and lightly kissed his knuckles through the gloves. “Well, my darling, we have the imagination. The others know not to bother me when I’m in there. We could make ourselves a safe place.”

Deceit thought for a second before nodding. “I’d love that.”

Roman lead Deceit to the door of the imagination, opening it up and walking in. Deceit looked around. Roman’s half of the imagination was bright, simple, and perfect for the prince. The grass was littered in flowers. Deer, rabbits and birds ran and flew between the trees. A castle sat off in the far distance, tall and beautiful.

“So, my darling,” Roman said, turning to look at the other side. “What would you like?”

Deceit didn’t want much. He never really needed anything extravagant, or expensive, or detailed. All he wanted was-

“You.”

Roman’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning pink.

“M-Me?”

Deceit smiled and pulled his partner closer, fingers intertwined. He pressed a soft kiss to Roman’s lips. “I just want you, Roman. I want to spend time with you without worrying about the judgement from the others. I don’t care what we do, I just want to be with you.”

Roman let out a flustered squeak. It was rare that he’d be left speechless from flirting, or compliments, but Deceit was different and could somehow make Roman feel giddy and loved.

“A-Alright, my darling. Whatever you wish for. Come with me, I’ll show you the castle!”

The two walked hand in hand, quietly talking about something or another. They finally reached the door of the castle, which opened itself as Roman got closer. Roman lead Deceit inside and Deceit stood still in awe. It was beautiful inside, just like outside. The room they stepped into looked like a living room, but a lot fancier, and a lot more _Roman_. Light wooden floors, a soft, fluffy carpet, large, red couches with white and gold pillows. There was a large TV, and a window that showed the gardens outside. Roman didn’t give Deceit much time to look before leading him through the castle, showing him all the rooms.

They eventually reached Roman’s own, private room. The place he’d go when he badly needed a break from the others. He opened the door to the bedroom and Deceit just about lost his mind.

The bed was the first thing he noticed. A large, king sized (Appropriate) 4-poster bed with crimson and white sheets. Golden silk curtains hung up around the bed, which while being translucent, would probably offer a feeling of privacy and safety. There was a large white bookshelf against the wall with shelves lined with romance novels, Disney movies and plays. Another large window, this time one that showed so much of the outside that Deceit couldn’t talk, silenced by amazement.

Against another wall was a desk – White, to match the bookshelf – Where Roman had a computer set up, a collection of open notebooks and papers scattered around.

Roman – Who’s fingers were still intertwined with Deceit’s – Walked over to his bed, collapsing down onto the soft and comfortable mattress. He pulled Deceit down on top of him, earning a squeak of surprise for the other, and wrapped the two of them in the crimson blanket that was on the bed. Roman wrapped himself around Deceit and peppered his face with small kisses. Deceit let out a flustered laugh, nuzzling his face against Roman’s chest to hide from the Prince’s affection.

“Would you like anything else, Dee?” Roman asked.

“Some more comfortable clothes that I can nap in would be nice,” Deceit mumbled sleepily, the warmth of his boyfriend’s body and the blanket surrounding them making him tired.

Roman flicked his wrist, both now in a pair of pyjama pants (Both being Roman’s, but Dee loved wearing Roman’s clothes, so he wasn’t going to complain).

Deceit curled up even closer, closing his eyes and pressing a little kiss to Roman’s chest.

“I love you.”

Roman smiled, squeezing Deceit a little tighter. “I love you too.”


End file.
